newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Main Page
This is the Talk Page for the Main Page of "Wikigrounds." Poll I added the poll for obvious reasons. It can be useful for figuring out where we get visitors from.--Salnax 00:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) * It is a great success. Not only does it show the source, but the great number of people that have dropped by in the last few weeks. This not only shows the success of our promotion to us, but will show visitors how many others are coming here. Well done. April Poll Results What kind of information are you looking for on Wikigrounds? Newgrounds Features - 2 Games - 10 Movies - 10 Artists and Authors - 7 Crews - 8 Music - 2 BBS - 2 Other - 3 Next Poll Ideas We could have a poll on whether Moderators deserve their own pages.--Salnax 21:11, May 29, 2010 (UTC) What would be the point? We (you) already decided that. 1. Why not ask them to poll when they LEAVE and tell us if they found the info they wanted? Icedragon64 23:21, May 29, 2010 (UTC) *I like this idea, but how about something a bit different. We make a page where people request us to make new articles or get new information, either on something as broad as "Guys who make Flash," or something as specific as "Examples of Controversy surrounding the Tank Awards." --Salnax 22:32, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 2.Or ask them why they came- To find stuff out, to explore, or to edit Icedragon64 23:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC) We should do them all. Your page is something different- it could be there all the time. Its not a poll which people can quickly do. I say please do set up the page, amke a link from the Main Page. make poll 1. for June and poll 2. for July what else? What else can we do with this Main Page? *fix the Feature Article thing up and use it *Maybe swap the Newgrounds pic for the similar Wikigrounds Pic in the files *consider other polls Icedragon64 00:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Maybe that monthly theme thing I mentioned at the watercooler? That could be put under news. I'll do the Wikigrounds pic.--Salnax 00:09, February 4, 2010 (UTC) What did you change? Salnax, I looked at your edit, but I don't understand what you removed- what was all that? Icedragon64 16:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) It was an experiment I tried while you were on vacation. Basically, there is a website called Google Analytics that can be used to track a webpage's traffic. At least in theory. The instructions said to put that long blurb of text in at the end of the tracked page, but I think I messed it up. Anyhow, I'm going to look to see if there is another site that can offer the same info out there. Hopefully, I'll have better luck with it.--Salnax 03:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Pick How about the winner of the Monthly Theme can pick the featured article? Icedragon64 23:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) May Poll Results How often do you use, visit, or edit Wikigrounds? On a Daily Basis - 17 On a Weekly Basis - 6 On a Monthly Basis - 1 Very Rarely - 7 This is my First Time Here - 48 The poll was created at 00:29 on May 2, 2010, and so far 79 people voted. Possible Conclusion: We have a few regulars and a lot of people who stumble upon us. This is good. It means that people can find us if they look for us and we have a small, hardcore base. Admittedly, that base can fit in a large closet, but it's still a good sign.--Salnax 00:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) June Poll results Note, this poll ran from June 2 to September 23 Have you found the information you were looking for here at Wikigrounds? *Yes - 58 *Some Of It - 21 *No - 42 --Salnax 00:27, September 23, 2010 (UTC) September poll results This poll ran from September 23, 2010 to April 19, 2011. Why did you join Wikigrounds? *I wanted to add info, make articles, etc - 25 *I didn't want to see the advertisements - 4 *To partake in the thriving community - 6 *I thought that something needed to be corrected - 4 *For the lulz! - 60 *Other - 10 April Poll Results This poll ran from April 19, 2011 to May 28, 2011 Which game or movie is you favorite Tank Award Winner so far? *Chuck's New Tux - 3 *Fancy Pants Adventures: World 2 - 9 *Level Up! - 4 *Newgrounds Rumble - 24 *Tarboy - 12 *Waterlollies - 4 Poll As most know, a page has been created for the poll results. As such, the results will no longer be added to this talk page. Joeyjoah 05:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Poll Results What is your opinion on the new layout of the website? Like it 53 Don't like it 15 Indifferent 17 The poll was created at 05:46 on September 4, 2011, and so far 85 people voted. --Salnax 03:09, February 8, 2012 (UTC)